iPhone connection
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: Orihime buys a new cell, and gets more than app pointers from a "stranger"


**Like Lemon scented Pine-Sol, this one keeps the lemon going and going**..**.lame, I know..lol!** **1 of 11 fics published. Enjoy my beauties! R&R**

iPhone Connection

"Holy cow," exclaimed Orihime, as she unwrapped the box. "I can't believe I finally got an iPhone. This is going to be so cool!" True enough. She'd been waiting to dump her old phone for a while and this was the one thing that was going to seriously change her life. Tossing the instructions aside, Orihime gingerly powered up the iPhone, anxious to make her first call. She was just about to tap in the number when she realized there was nobody in Karakura she really wanted to call.

So there she sat, alone in the Apple store on a Sunday afternoon, sad and alone, until she noticed a handsome guy over by the laptops. His eyes looked delicious, exactly the type she could imagine. His sensual brown eyes glowed with fascination as he looked over all the different types of computers on the table. Orihime was completely taken with the unassuming, almost dreamlike manner in which he ran his hand through his orange hair while looking at the hardware.

And the best part was that he was alone. "Unbelievable," she murmured to herself. Maybe this was her lucky day after all. Gathering up her nerve, she moved over to the table, close enough to catch the light scent of his cologne. "Wow," she thought to herself as she inhaled, "this is what heaven must smell like." Just then, he darted his eyes up to meet hers. Flashing a radiant smile, he asked, "I just don't know which laptop I should go with…are you any good with computers?"

Orihime was caught off guard by the depth and sexiness of his stare. She stumbled around for an answer, only to find herself holding up her new iPhone. "Uh, I just came in to pick up this," she choked. "It's brand new."

His eyes brightened. "I just got mine two weeks ago. I love it. Have you downloaded any applications for it yet?" Then, catching himself, he added, a bit more quietly, "My name's Ichigo. What's yours?" As he turned his eyes directly toward her, Orihime played along with her adventurous boyfriend.

"I'm Orihime," she answered. "I haven't downloaded anything just yet. What apps do you recommend?" Ichigo stopped for a minute, giving her the once-over and noticing her amazing eyes, smiled slightly. "Hmmm….for you, I think I'd recommend LittleWingman. It's an adult-rated app, but I think you can handle it."

"What does it do?" she asked. Ichigo laughed and looked deeply into Orihime's soulful grey eyes and whispered: "It generates custom adult-themed pick up lines for women with beautiful grey eyes!" Then, pulling back and giggling, he winked, "Wanna see?"

Ichigo brought his iPhone closer so that Orihime could watch him hit the LittleWingman button. In an instant, he started tapping in information. "Let's see, I'm a guy and you're a girl, so we'll enter that…and we're in a store, so I'll select that. And you have really gorgeous grey eyes, your hair is auburn…let's see what body type you are…." He continued to survey Orihime until he was satisfied. Then he looked at her excitedly. "Ready?" he smiled.

Orihime wasn't sure what to expect, but Ichigo was so cute, so hot and having so much fun, she couldn't help but go along.

He pushed the button and the iPhone began writing pick up lines for him. "Here's one," he laughed, "I'm the official legs inspector here. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to remove your pants." Both of them burst out laughing. Orihime decided to play. She powered up her iPhone and downloaded LittleWingman for herself. Tapping in Ichigo's information, she hit the LittleWingman button and began reading its pick up line to him:

"Don't look now, but every shopper in this store is drooling over your tush in those tight jeans."

"Isn't this great?" he laughed. "Yeah," Orihime agreed. "Except that it's true. Everyone here really is drooling over you in those jeans. I'm almost speechless myself."

Ichigo suddenly turned serious and moved closer. "Do you really think so?" he whispered, just inches from her face. "I was hoping someone – well, actually you -- would notice."

Orihime put her hands around his waist and drew him nearer. In an instant, she closed her eyes and pressed her soft, full lips to his. She could feel the electricity and knew Ichigo could feel it, too. They had to get out of public view – and fast.

Grabbing his hand, Orihime led Ichigo out of the store, in search of a place that was more private. Running through the mall, Ichigo noticed the Dolce and Gabbana store across the isle. "There!" he smiled. "They've got dressing rooms big enough for two." Taking the lead, he guided her past the racks of clothes to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were. Nobody questioned them. The classical music was playing too loud and the sales drones hardly noticed them.

Inside the dressing room, Orihime wasted no time. "I love how you wear those jeans," she moaned as Ichigo began kissing her neck. He moved his mouth across her neck, gently kissing it and growing more frenzied with each sweet rush of her strawberry perfume. Their lips met briefly, opening wide for each others' tongues, enjoying the warm, wet welcomes that both had been longing for.

As they kissed, they unbuckled each others' belts and allowed their clothes to drop to the floor. Ichigo felt his way along her luscious body, plying her soft, firm breasts with his strong, broad hands. Orihime reached into his pants and felt his massive manhood stiffening and practically bursting out of his briefs. She grabbed it and began stroking it. Slowly at first. Then faster.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself. With her shirt completely open, Orihime's firm, supple breasts were beckoning for his lips. Her nipples standing on point, he began licking and teasing them, then sucking them – hard. The more he sucked, the louder she moaned, writhing against the wall of the dressing room. Ichigo moved from her magnificent breasts to her sensually-dimpled stomach, licking his way down to her pink lace panties. Reaching in, he felt Orihime shudder at his touch.

Ichigo gently probed her love muffin with his fingertips to find it soft and very wet. On his knees at last, he tugged her panties down to her ankles and began kissing her between her legs. She smelled fresh and tasted even better, driving him to lick deeper into her, sucking at her love button and prompting her to grind up against his tongue. The faster he licked, the more she moaned, grinding until she gushed in a spasm of pure ecstasy, the delicious juices streaming down Ichigo's neck and covering him with love.

Still somewhat dizzy from her ordeal, Orihime looked down at Ichigo's stiff, swollen rod to find it as hard as steel. She wasted no time thinking about whether she could get all of it in her mouth. All she knew is that she wanted all of it in her mouth and she wanted to swallow Ichigo's love.

As Ichigo stood up, she knelt on the floor, tugging his pants down to his feet and admiring the erect pole she was about to devour. Stroking his shaft with her left hand, orihime couldn't resist working backwards, raising his shaft so she could begin licking the back of his sack. The constant stroking and licking rocked Ichigo back on his heels. Running his fingers lightly through her gorgeous, auburn hair, he sighed and looked down on his angelic Orihime, working her way around his sack and moving her tongue along his rod.

She briefly looked up at him with her stunning gray eyes as if to say, "I want all that you can give to me." Then she began taking his manhood into her mouth. Slowly, deeply, cupping his sack with one hand and continuing to stroke the base of his shaft with the other. Ichigo couldn't hold it back much longer. But the more he warned her of his impending explosion, the deeper and harder she sucked, until at last, he reared his head backward and unloaded in a spasm of pure, hot pleasure.

Orihime never wavered. She kept sucking his rod, swallowing with every thrust until there was no more love left to swallow. She looked up at him. He looked back at her. Then she heard him giggle.

"I guarantee you," he smiled, "they don't have an app for that."


End file.
